Alone
by poetic-lover
Summary: Hermione feels left out and alone. But, when she meets someone through a friend, these feelings change. They seem perfect for each other, but things happen with Benji, and we can only hope that Hermione will find out in time... Based on a true story.
1. Hermione Meets Benji

Chapter 1: Hermione Meets Benji Disclaimer: All I own are the new characters and new spells 

**There is much that goes on in the mind of a 16-year-old girl, but still even more in a 16-year-old witch's mind. Hermione Granger was caught writing in her diary by Ron at the beginning of sixth year. She quickly took out her wand and said 'Anihamaro' and her diary vanished just in time. Right when the diary disappeared, she saw Ron's longish red hair followed by the rest of him. Neither Harry nor Ron knew that she kept a diary. Even though they were all friends, they were still boys and would, of course, try to sneak a peek at it.**

"**There you are, Hermione! We've been looking all over for you," Ron said he motioned for Harry to come into the dormitory.**

"**I told you she was in here, Ron. My Marauder's Map never lies. Hello, Hermione," said Harry as Hermione gave both of them hugs hello. **

"**I just wanted to make sure. You know, just to see if that map was accurate," Ron had said, with the most embarrassed look on his face. The map _never_ lies. **

"**Mischief managed," Harry said as he touched the tip of his wand to the map. The ink slowly soaked into the parchment as he stuffed it into his back pocket. He glanced over at Hermione, and saw that she had her wand still clasped in her hand.**

"**Why is your wand out? What were you doing before we came?," Harry asked suspiciously.**

"**Oh...nothing, really. I was just...," she stuttered, thinking of an excuse,"...practicing some spells I studied over the summer."**

"**Always studying, eh, Hermione? Books, books, books. I don't know how you do it!," Ron jokingly said.**

"**Oh, that's rich, Ron. At least I do well in my classes. I actually study instead of using the time to eat as much Bertie Bott's and chocolate frogs as I can," Hermione said as a great comeback.**

"**Stop it, you two. Besides, don't you even remember why we came here, Ron?," Harry butted in.**

"**Um...oh, yeah! Dinner's very soon, and there's a new kid we want you to meet, Hermione."**

"**Oh, Merlin! I didn't realize the time! Who is this you want me to meet, again?," Hermione said as she looked at the wall clock across the room.**

"**His name's Benji Grushka, and he just got transferred here from Durmstrang. You remember the school from the Triwizard Tournament? Well, Ron and I would like you to meet him."**

"**Oh. Well, we best get going then, shouldn't we?," Hermione questioned, grabbing her robes and shoving her wand into her front pocket. There was only five minutes for them to get through the doors of the eating hall, and they were completely across the school. They all ran like lightning bolts down the moving stairs, and almost fell off. After a couple minutes, they arrived at the front of the doors to the hall, just as Filch was closing the doors. They walked inside, and slowly found their seats at the Gryffindor table, still exhausted from running so far. Hermione saw Ginny, and started talking with her. Ron was practically wrestling with his two brothers, Fred and George, and Harry was talking to someone Hermione wasn't familiar with. He had crystal blue eyes, looked to be about 5'6" and had longish dark brown hair that dangled in his face. She couldn't help but notice his boyish charm. Harry saw her staring at this boy, and suddenly remembered that he hadn't introduced them to each other.**

"**Come here, Hermione. Benji, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Benji Grushka," Harry introduced. **

"**Nice to meet you, Hermione," said Benji as he shook her hand. **

"**Pleasure," she answered, taking his hand in hers. Ron was right overhead of Hermione, as though he was making sure Benji didn't try anything with her. He was very overprotective of her.**

"**Beautiful name, Hermione. Not a very common name, but I like it," Benji complimented her.**

"**Thanks. Benji is an interesting name, too. Also uncommon, but cute," she answered. Ron was starting to get very anxious. Benji was looking at her, like he was in a trance.**

"**What? Is there something on my face?"**

"**No. You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen," Benji blankly said, still gazing into her eyes. By this time, Ron was sitting very close to Hermione, and his teeth and fists were tightly clenched. Harry sensed that he was getting excessively overprotective, and he took him by the arm as he said, "Come on, Ron. I have something to show you. We'll be right back, guys." **

"**What're you doing? He's trying to...you know...," Ron barked.**

"**I know! He seems very interested in Hermione. She has been acting funny ever since her and Krum separated, and I think she and Benji would be compatible."**

"**WHAT?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" By this time, Ron was very, very upset.**

"**Calm down, Ron! You know it won't work between you and Hermione, and Benji seems right for her. I know you care about her and all, but just leave them alone, please?"**

"**Fine. But if he does anything to hurt her, I'll kill him." Harry had finally calmed Ron down, and they walked back to their seats. They sat a little farther away from Hermione and Benji, but they were still close enough for them to overhear them.**

"**So...I'm sure you have a boyfriend, since you're obviously so smart, funny and beautiful," they heard Benji say.**

"**No, but thanks for the compliment," Hermione replied.**

"**Well, it's true. Anyway...what're you doing after dinner tonight?"**

"**Oh, Merlin. I know where this is going. Harry, please let me go over there! He's...," Ron impatiently said. He grabbed onto Harry's arm, because it was the closest thing he could hold onto to keep from attacking Benji. Harry was starting to let out a few 'ouches' from Ron cutting off the circulation to his arm. **

"**I know. Just sit still, and it'll be fine. Just hold tight."**

"**Probably just looking over our new books for the year and things like that," they overheard Hermione say, going back to listening.**

"**Sounds fun. But, do you maybe want me to walk you to your dormitory?"**

"**That's sweet of you to ask. I think that'd be alright."**

"**And maybe then do you want to go to Hogsmeade for a few hours sometime?" By this time, Ron was about to burst with anger.**

"**Hogsmeade? Can't we only go there with the school on field trips and things like that?"**

"**I have a pass to let me go anytime I want. As long as it's not during classes. It was a gift from my dad for my 16th birthday. We could go on a weekend."**

"**As long as it's not breaking any rules. I have had too much experience with that." They both laughed a little. **

"**So...is it a date?"**

**Thoughts were racing through all four of their minds. Benji was waiting for an answer to his offer, Harry was hoping that she'd say 'yes', Ron was wishing for her to say 'no', also wanting to push Benji away, and Hermione was the one with the most to think about.**

"**Umm..."**

**A/N: Well, what do _you_ think? Will Hermione say yes to Benji? Will she say no? Will Ron completely blow up? This is my first story, and I hope all of you like it. Please review! The next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons: A Reunion

Chapter 2: Durmstrang and Beauxbatons: A Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: All I own are the new characters and new spells.  
  
"Don't say 'yes'...don't say 'yes'...don't say 'yes'...," Ron whispered to himself. Hermione still looked like she was thinking very seriously.  
  
"Quiet, Ron!," Harry scolded, for he was trying to listen.  
  
"Yes. I would love to," Hermione finally answered. Harry was grinning incessantly, and Ron was groaning with anger.  
  
"Great!," Benji said in a high-pitched, boyish voice, and quickly realized this and said in a deeper voice, "I mean, erm...great. So, when do you want to..." He was quickly cut off by Dumbledore, who was starting his first-of-the-year speech.  
  
"Welcome, students, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!," Dumbledore said heartily. His arms were out-stretched, making the students feel welcomed, and his happy grin was comforting, as always.  
  
"It is wonderful, as always to see the familiar faces of those that have been at Hogwarts years before, and I hope you will all welcome with open arms to the first years that join us today. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce some students from different schools who have been transferred to Hogwarts. You might remember each other from two years ago because of the Triwizard Tournament. Foreign students, when I call out your names, please stand up from your seats until told to sit down."  
  
"Emma Partohn: Beauxbatons," he called, and she stood from her seat.  
  
"Courtney Semrey: Durmstrang," and she took a stand after finishing talking.  
  
"Daniel Bealbo: Durmstrang," as he finished speaking, he stood from his spot.  
  
"Erica Ennik: Beauxbatons," she sneezed, and did as Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Benji Grushka: Durmstrang," Hermione smiled as he proudly stood up from his seat.  
  
"Chad Bermen: Beauxbatons," he silently rose from his seat.  
  
"And Rupert Kavelka: Beauxbatons," he quickly stood up from his spot, and Dumbledore went on to speak.  
  
"Hogwarts students, please applaud for these exchange students as a show of appreciation of their arrival" At once, applause filled the air of the Great Hall. But, of course, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle did not clap, but sneered at each of the foreign students. The clapping soon stopped, and everybody's eyes and attention was towards the front on Dumbledore.  
  
"If those risen would please come up to the front of the hall," Dumbledore announced, and the foreign students walked silently up to the front with puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
"What d'you suppose he wants them up there for, Harry?," Ron whispered.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe he wants to hug 'em all or something," Harry replied, and they both started to crack up.  
  
"Quiet, you two! You're the only ones talking in here!," Hermione snapped. But, she was right. They looked around and saw that many people's eyes were on them. Humiliated, they immediately shut up and paid close attention to Dumbledore, who was eyeing them.  
  
"First years, please enter the hall," Dumbledore said loudly, and a line of very nervous-looking first years marched toward the front hall and turned around towards the full hall of students.  
  
"Now, will the foreign students line up in front of the first years, please," commanded Dumbledore while watching them do as he said. When all was quiet, Professor McGonagall walked through the huge double doors in the back with something that looked like a mushed up piece of leather. She came up to a stool, and set it down. It jumped, and went into the shape of an old black wizard's hat. It was, of course, the Sorting Hat, and Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled, remembering when it was put on their heads five years ago.  
  
"When I call your names, walk up to the Sorting Hat and place it on your head. When it calls out your house, sit at your designated table," McGonagall said, and stood a couple steps behind the stool.  
  
"Chelsea Nostaw," yelled McGonagall, and the first year came forth. She placed the hat firmly on her head.  
  
"Hmm...yes...I would have to say...HUFFLEPUFF!," screamed the Sorting Hat, and with a smile, she sat down with the Hufflepuffs. The applause died down.  
  
"Henry Dacfrilef," shouted Professor McGonagall again, and the terrified-looking first year climbed the steps toward the hat, and put it on.  
  
"Without a doubt, you belong in...SLYTHERIN!," the Slytherins loudly clapped, and scattered people from the other houses joined in as he sat with his house.  
  
"Joey Tring," said the professor once more, and he approached the stool. He carefully placed the hat on his head.  
  
"Ah...yes. A Tring. I do believe you should join in with...GRYFFINDOR!," and at that, he skipped down the steps to the screaming Gryffindors. Many more first years were told where to go from the hat, and the last one ended with "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Now, would the foreign students form a line in front of the hat, please stand where the first years used to be. To inform you about what will now be taking place, I will call out your names, and you will come up to the stool, just as the other students did. You will place the hat on your head, and it will tell you the house that you will be biding in for the remainder of your years here at Hogwarts. Now, please come up as I call your names," explained Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Emma Partohn," said McGonagall, and Emma proudly strode up to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat upon her head, just as she was instructed to do.  
  
"This is not a hard decision at all. You most certainly belong in...RAVENCLAW!," screamed the hat, and she again strode down to sit with the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Daniel Bealbo," McGonagall said once again, and he nervously approached the hat.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!," screeched the hat without any difficulty.  
  
"Chad Bermen," Professor McGonagall yelled. He started to walk up to the stool.  
  
"Hmm...difficult. Very difficult. Ah! I have it. You will join...SLYTHERIN!," the hat said as it finally reached its conclusion.  
  
"Erica Ennik," said McGonagall. Erica placed the hat on her head and waited for a response.  
  
"Let's see. Looks like we have yet another...SLYTHERIN!," said the hat and she proudly sat next to Chad at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Rupert Kavelka," yelled the Professor again, watching Rupert waltz up to the stool.  
  
"Hmm...I know! GRYFFINDOR!," the hat said. Harry, Ron and Hermione were glad somebody finally came into Gryffindor with them and the others.  
  
"Courtney Semrey," said McGonagall, and Courtney walked up to the hat.  
  
"Ah! Finally an easy put. I'd say...RAVENCLAW!," and she walked down next to Daniel and all the other Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Benji Grushka," the Professor said with an exhausted look on her face. She was obviously glad to see the last foreign student walk up to the stool. Ron glanced over at Hermione, who was gleaming at Benji. Ron felt the urge to run up the steps and punch him. Hermione looked at Ron who was sneering at Benji. She wondered what was wrong with him, but decided to keep quiet.  
  
"You...you are very hard to place, indeed. Where to put you...? It is a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin. You are brave, strong, daring. Willing to take on a challenge. With that said, you belong in...GRYFFINDOR!," and Hermione gave him a standing ovation as she clapped watching him walk down to sit next to her.  
  
"Now that everyone has been placed into their fitting houses, it is time to feast!," Dumbledore said at once. Just then, huge platters of amazing food appeared on the empty plates in front of the students. Ron was obviously starving, and seized a chicken drumstick and a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Harry cut a huge piece of roast beef, and slapped it on his dish, along with glazed carrots and a corn roll. Hermione was too busy talking to Benji to eat yet. He wasn't eating, either. They were both too involved in conversation to eat.  
  
"Whatcha 'spose they're talkin' 'bout, 'Arry?," said Ron with a mouthful of chicken and potatoes.  
  
"Prob'ly 'Ogsmeade or somethin', I guess," Harry responded with an equally full mouth. They resumed shoving their faces while listening to Hermione and Benji's conversation.  
  
"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? I felt kind of weird with a hat complimenting me up there in front of everybody," Benji laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you did feel kind of odd. But, the hat was right. You are strong and brave," Hermione said, blushing. When Ron heard this, he practically choked on his food, and started glaring at Benji again.  
  
"Thanks. It's a lot better hearing it from you than from a talking hat!," they both laughed at this remark. Harry kept on glancing at Ron to make sure that he didn't attack Benji.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying before, when do you want to go to Hogsmeade? Some weekend would be best, since we don't have classes, and it probably won't be dark," suggested Benji.  
  
"Yeah. How about this weekend? Is that okay for you?," Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"Hold on. Let me check my schedule. Calendaro!," he said as he pointed his wand at the air. A calendar appeared in mid-air. He started looking at it, flipping the pages which were full of written down dates. Hermione was impressed by this.  
  
"This is amazing! I haven't even read up on this spell and I have probably read every witchcraft and wizarding book written! Wherever did you find this out?," she gasped.  
  
"Well, there's a reason you haven't read up on it. I created it myself. It took me 3½ years to make, but it was worth it. Helps me keep track of anything and everything I have to do wherever I am. I call it the Date Spell. Not a very original name, but it's a good spell," he explained.  
  
"Anyway, this weekend is open for Hogsmeade. How's Saturday at 1:00 sound?," he asked.  
  
"Sounds good. Oh, Merlin! We haven't even started eating! We'd better get started before everyone else eats the rest of the feast," she exclaimed, and they both started on turkey, chicken, Yorkshire pudding, steak and corn rolls. About ten minutes later, everyone had finished eating, and the once-full platters of feast food were completely cleaned off. Dumbledore rose from his seat, and approached the podium once more.  
  
"Students, it has come to my attention that Mr. Filch, our caretaker here at Hogwarts has some things in this school that are not to be touched or walked into. Anyone who does otherwise will be properly punished. The Whomping Willow that is outside our castle is strictly out-of-bounds. If you get out of its grasps alive, your punishment will be severe. The Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, as well as Hogsmeade to any of those under the third year. Now that everyone has eaten, it is time for all of us to get some rest for tomorrow morning. Good night," said Dumbledore, finishing his ending speech. The halls started to clear out, and Harry, Ron and Hermione caught up on what happened.  
  
"He's going to walk me to my dormitory and then we're going to Hogsmeade on Saturday," said an anxious Hermione. She looked at the two boys, who looked confused.  
  
"It's okay. He has a pass that lets him go to Hogsmeade whenever he wants to go, as long as it's not after dark or during classes," she reassured them.  
  
"Oh...that sounds...erm...great, Hermione," Ron said with difficulty.  
  
"I'm sure you both will have a great time. Oh, here he comes. We'll leave so you two can walk to the common room alone. 'Night, Hermione! See you at breakfast," said Harry as he grabbed Ron's arm.  
  
"Night, Ron! Night, Harry!," Hermione loudly said as they walked in front of her to their dormitory.  
  
"'Bye, Hermione! See ya tomorrow," Ron yelled as he was being dragged away by Harry.  
  
"Well, I'm full! I remember coming here two years ago for the Triwizard Tournament. Food is even better this year," said Benji catching up with Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. Well, don't talk to Harry about that Tournament at all. He's still getting over what happened with Diggory and all. He didn't have the greatest time fourth year," said Hermione, looking mournful about what happened that year with Cedric.  
  
"I know. Well, let's switch to a different subject. What do you like to do, normally?," asked Benji.  
  
"I like to read a lot, if you didn't know, and I love practicing spells. You never know when you're going to need a silly little spell. Harry and Ron are my two best friends. We've known each other since first year, so I'm with them a lot. What about you?," Hermione asked Benji back.  
  
"Well, I like playing Quidditch, writing songs, and playing the ones I write," he answered.  
  
"You play Quidditch, too? Harry's on the Gryffindor team. That's great that you write songs. It shows creativity and sensitivity," Hermione said with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"You're really sweet, you know that? Oh! Looks like we're here already!," Benji exclaimed, Hermione still blushing from the compliment.  
  
"I didn't even realize we were here so soon! Oh! The password," Hermione said as she approached the fat lady at the front of the door of Gryffindor.  
  
"Pixie pie," said Hermione as the fat lady allowed the door to open, "The passwords get weirder and weirder each year, I'm telling you!" They walked into the common room and sat down at one of the tables. Ron and Harry weren't there, so Hermione figured they went up to bed. Benji and Hermione started to talk once again, and before they knew it, it was a quarter past eleven.  
  
"The time flew by fast, didn't it!," said Hermione. They sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at each other.  
  
"Oh, well...uh," they both said at the same time.  
  
"You can go," Benji said.  
  
"Thanks. This was really fun tonight. I'm glad I got to know you better, Benji. I hope you like it at Hogwarts, even though you left Durmstrang. I'm kinda happy you did, though," Hermione gushed. Benji was smiling at her.  
  
"I'm glad I came here, too. I wouldn't have been able to meet you," Benji complimented. There was another few minutes of silence as the two stared at the roaring fire in the common room.  
  
"Well, we'd better go to bed. Tomorrow's the first day of classes. We need to rest," Hermione finally said. He nodded in agreement. They both stood up, and right before he went to the boy's dormitory and she went into the girl's, he asked her a question.  
  
"Do you mind if we give each other a hug goodnight?," he asked. Hermione thought for a few seconds, like she did when he asked her out earlier.  
  
"I'm sure that'd be alright," she replied. He gave her a strong, but comforting hug, then they headed to their separate dormitories with big smiles on their faces.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I thought I'd make it a little longer for your enjoyment. If you hadn't already noticed, Ron is starting to get really ticked off, and it's pretty obvious to you (the readers) why. Now, I'm not going to tell you why. Try to figure it out. It's not that hard. Benji and Hermione seem to be warming up to each other, don't they? Chapter three will be up soon! Just remember...REVIEW! 


	3. Hermione and Benji's Midnight Stories

Chapter 3: Hermione and Benji's Midnight Stories  
  
Disclaimer: All I own are the new characters  
  
Hermione walked up the corridor to the girl's dormitories, and saw Luna, Cho and Ginny sitting on her bunk. She wondered what in the world they were doing. She knew they were her best friends next to Ron and Harry, but what they were doing in her bunk was unexplained business.  
  
"What on earth are you three doing?," asked Hermione.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us what happened tonight? We saw you two talking. You and Benji," said Ginny, and Hermione started to blush again.  
  
"She's blushing! She's blushing! What were you two talking about at dinner? Come on! Tell us! We're your friends!," screeched Luna, practically waking up every girl in the dormitory. In the mean time, Benji walked into the boy's dormitories, and found every single guy staring at him. Benji looked down at their hands, which were behind their backs.  
  
"What have all of you got? What're y--," Benji was cut off when each of the boys attacked him with pillows.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! Someone give me a pillow!!," he yelled, and reached for a pillow. While the boys were having a pillow fight, the girls were still trying to get a word out of Hermione.  
  
"Come on! Pleeeeease?!," said Cho to Hermione. The three girls kept arguing and arguing with Hermione until she finally busted.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Fine. At dinner, he...he...he asked me out, okay?!," Hermione said quickly, and the four of them squealed gleefully.  
  
"What're you guys going to do? Where're you gonna go? Oh, there are so many questions to ask you!," screeched Ginny again, and they again tried to get Hermione to give details. But, in the boy's dormitories...  
  
"We know you asked her out, man! Potter told us," said Seamus, still panting from the pillow fight.  
  
"I figured all of you would find out. Well, yeah. I asked her out. We're gonna go to Hogsmeade this Saturday afternoon," he said.  
  
"Benji and Hermione sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!," Neville sung, and the guys just stared at him until Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Oh, get a life, Longbottom." He was standing in a corner, arms crossed, leaning casually against the wall. "You're just jealous, Weasley! Everyone knows you've had a thing for Hermione since second year," said Seamus. Ron looked particularly pissed off. He scowled at Seamus, and returned to standing in the corner.  
  
"Oh, please? Please tell us everything! We'll help you with your homework any time you ever need it," said Ginny stupidly to Hermione. Like Hermione needs help with homework. Ginny's the one who needs homework help. She obviously realized how idiotic that request was.  
  
"Erm...well...maybe not. Just please tell us?," she said again. Hermione thought a couple seconds.  
  
"Oh, fine. Merlin, you three need help!," Hermione said, and all four of them laughed.  
  
"Well, Ron and Harry wanted me to meet him. Harry was particularly jumpy about it. But, when Benji started talking to me, Ron was snarling and all. I don't know what was the matter with him," she said. The girls were looking at each other like they knew why he was snarling and all.  
  
"What? What?! What is it that you know and I don't?," Hermione questioned hopefully.  
  
"You know, for a girl so brilliant, you can be incredibly stupid," laughed Cho.  
  
"What? What do you mean?," Hermione asked, rather confused.  
  
"Ron is being overprotective! You're his best friend, besides Harry, and he's acting like a father figure! Well, in a sense," Luna explained. The girls nodded. Hermione looked puzzled again.  
  
"Erm...you'll need to explain this to me again. He's acting like a...a father figure to me?," asked an extremely confused Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know how to explain it, but you're practically family to him. You and Harry are his entire world. He doesn't want either of you to get hurt," Ginny explained.  
  
"Wow. I...I never knew. Well, do you want to hear about what happened or not?," Hermione said, changing the subject, and there was a rush of people saying 'yes'. Back in the boy's rooms...  
  
"...And she thought about it for a while and finally accepted," said Benji, boys crowding him every place he looked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's just terrific. Congratulations," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, shove it, Ron!," said Neville, shakily. Ron glared at him.  
  
"Same to you, Neville. And what makes any of you think I ever liked her?," Ron asked. The whole room scoffed at him. Including Harry, to Ron's surprise.  
  
"Oh, please! In second year when she came back from the hospital wing from being petrified, she hugged Harry, and when she came to you, both of you cleared your throats and shook hands," said Seamus  
  
"Yeah, well, we--," Ron said, but Seamus interrupted him and talked even louder.  
  
"Also, in third year, whenever she got scared, like when that hippogriff practically attacked Harry, she grabbed onto your arm. And clearly you didn't look like you hated it that much, did you? I was there to witness both of those events. Face it. You like her, Weasley. You know it, and so does everyone else," said Seamus, smirking. Ron's hand jerked into a tight fist, and was just about to punch him until Harry ran up to him and backed him away, holding his arms behind his back. Ron was raging, and his face went scarlet in anger.  
  
"You listen here, Finnigan! Don't you or any of the rest of you think that there's anything going on between me and her! She likes Grushka here, and that's all there is to it. And y'know what? I couldn't be any happier for her. So you can shut that hole in your face, Seamus!," shouted Ron. His face purpled and Harry was still struggling to keep him away from Seamus.  
  
"Whatever you say, Ron," Seamus said coolly. Even though he answered so easily, everyone knew he was scared half to death from Ron's sudden rage. Benji had many thoughts running through his head. 'Did Ron really like Hermione?' and 'Did Hermione actually like Ron?' He figured he'd talk to her about it first thing the following morning. Hermione was still explaining what happened to the screaming girls in their dormitory while all the boys calmed down.  
  
"Will you all be quiet? You're the ones who wanted to know!," Hermione snapped.  
  
"All right, all right. So, tell us! C'mon! What happened after you two walked into the common room?," asked Cho anxiously  
  
"Well, we sat down at one of the tables and started talking. You know, about what we liked to listen to, what our favorite colors were, what we did this summer. Just common talking. Before we knew it, I looked at the clock and it was a quarter past eleven," explained Hermione.  
  
"And...?! Did he kiss you?," asked Luna.  
  
"Of course not! We've only just met! Are you mad?! Though, he did ask me...," Hermione slowly said, starting to feel her face turn red with heat.  
  
"What? WHAT?!," said Ginny, about to burst with anxiety.  
  
"It's nothing big. He just asked if he could give me a hug goodnight. So...we did. And then that's when I came up here and saw you three," she said pointing at Luna, Ginny and Cho, "sitting on my bed!"  
  
"Well, we had to know. But he hugged you? That is sooo sweet!," said Luna, and all the girls made a group 'aawww'.  
  
"Oh, quiet, you!," said Hermione and attacked them with pillows. So, then the girls had a pillow fight (A/N: Funny how they seem to do this, huh?). In the boy's dormitories...  
  
"Anyway, so we just sat in the common room and talked until a little past eleven. Then, I gave her a hug and we went to our rooms," said Benji.  
  
"Just a hug? Please, man! You could've done better than that! You should've given her a huge kiss or somethin'!," laughed Seamus, though, he was the only one laughing. Once Ron heard this, he quickly turned his head towards Seamus and shot a very dark look at him. Harry was about to get up once he saw him.  
  
"Shut up, Seamus! I'm with Ron on this one. They did just meet today, after all," said Neville. Ron gave a small grin to Neville, pleased to know that at least someone was backing him up on this.  
  
"Yeah. I'm with the two of them. I mean, do you listen to yourself when you speak, Seamus? You ought to if you don't," said Harry. Ron gave an even bigger smile. Knowing that his best friend was on his side made him feel much, much better.  
  
"Hey, Ron! Are you sure nothing's goin' on between you and Hermione?," asked Benji.  
  
"I'm sure, Grushka, if you didn't hear me before," Ron said defensively.  
  
"All right, all right. I'm taking your word for it, then," answered Benji. Harry looked at some of the boys, who were yawning and stretching.  
  
"You know, guys? I think we'd better get to bed. I'm tired, and it looks as though you all are, as well. Tomorrow's the first day of classes, after all," Harry said, still looking at Ron. They all nodded and started to get up.  
  
"Good idea, Potter. G'night, everyone!," said Seamus. They all muttered their 'good-nights' to each other and started to undress. Benji jumped into his bunk. Ron started to get into his night clothes until Harry stopped him.  
  
"Hey, could you come over here a minute?," said Harry.  
  
"Sure. Just let me get on my pajamas," Ron said. Meanwhile...  
  
"Whew! Alright, girls. It's past midnight, and tomorrow's the first day of school. We'll be exhausted!," Cho exclaimed, still out of breath from the pillow fight.  
  
"Yeah. I've had enough for one night," said Hermione.  
  
"I'll bet you have," chuckled Luna.  
  
"Hey! Very funny. All we did was hug, and that's all we'll be doing for quite a while. Now, I think we should take Cho's advice and get some rest," said Hermione.  
  
"All right. We'd better get undressed, then," said one of the girls. They all said their good-nights, and fell asleep. In the mean time, Ron had gotten into his pajamas...  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Harry?," questioned Ron as Harry pulled him into the same corner Ron was sulking in before.  
  
"Are you all right? With Hermione and Benji going out and all? You seem to be very protective of her. She's fine, Ron. If you'll remember, she's brilliant," Harry reminded him.  
  
"Yeah. I know. And I'm fine. Promise. It's just...you and her are my best friends, and I don't want either of you gettin' hurt or nothin'. Why d'you think it always scares me so much when your scar hurts? That's normally when You-Know-Who is near, after all. I mean, sure! Who wouldn't get scared knowing he's close by? I have a hard enough time being afraid about you. I don't need that with Hermione. Sure, I'll admit it. I did like her in second, third, fourth year and a little bit in fifth year. But, I don't like her anymore, I'm telling you," Ron explained to Harry in a very serious voice.  
  
"All right, Ron. But, don't be worried about me. I fought him off with the help of my mother when I was a baby, and I dueled him in fourth year! Also, there was that little thing in fifth year, if you'll remember. I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Harry said, trying to calm Ron down.  
  
"Okay. And don't forget. I'm just protective of her because she's my best friend. I don't like her that way," Ron reassured Harry. They said good night to each other, and Harry crept into bed. Ron got onto the bunk above Harry. He lay on his back thinking for a minute, staring at the ceiling then, quiet enough so nobody would hear him, he whispered:  
  
"At least, I don't think so..."  
  
A/N: Hmm...Looks like Ron's got some unexplained feelings that even he can't figure out. Now that all the boys and girls know, there won't be any misunderstandings. But, Seamus still seems to be convinced that Ron still likes Hermione. Oh, well. I hope y'all liked this chapter. It may have been shorter than last one, but, you can live with it! Next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Benji's Secret

Chapter 4: Benji's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: All I own are the new characters  
  
"So...do you wanna see my room?," asked Benji.  
  
"Sure, I guess. Do you think it's all right?," Hermione asked back.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Guess we'll just have to find out," said Benji with a smile on his face. They walked up the boy's dormitories. Everyone was out flying hippogriffs. There were candles all over the room, and it looked positively magnificent. Benji floated up to his bunk.  
  
"You coming, Hermione? Hermione? Hermione...?"  
  
"HERMIONE!," screamed Ginny in her ear. She was laying in bed, and shot up from it once she heard her yell at her.  
  
"What're you doing here? I thought you were out flying your hippogriff!," said Hermione confusedly.  
  
"My...my hippogr—what the bloody hell are you talking about? I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes!," exclaimed Ginny. Hermione looked dazed and confused all at the same time. She hadn't even realized she had been dreaming. It all seemed so real.  
  
"Oh. Oh, okay. Well, I'm awake now," Hermione finally said.  
  
"I hope so. Well, we have to get to breakfast in ten minutes, so hurry up and get ready," Ginny said again. Hermione looked around, and started thinking about her dream.  
  
"That was the most ridiculous dream I have ever dreamt," said Hermione laughing as she put on clothes and her robes.  
  
"What was it about?," asked Cho. She was already showered and dressed.  
  
"I can barely remember it now. Benji was in it, all of the school was out flying hippogriffs—," she began.  
  
"Oh! So that's what you meant by what you said when I woke you," said Ginny, giggling.  
  
"Ha, yeah! It was such a stupid dream," she said, fully dressed. She headed to the bathroom to brush her hair. When everybody was finished a few minutes later, they headed down to the common room, and saw Benji waiting in an armchair.  
  
"Clearly he's been waiting for you to wake, Hermione," said Luna elbowing her.  
  
"Oh, shut it. And same to the both of you!," she said to Ginny and Cho who were starting to burst into giggling fits.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going to breakfast. You stay here and see what he wants. Oh! There's Ron and Harry!," said Ginny, recovering from chuckling. They all met up, and Ron was about to open his mouth to say something nasty to Benji. But, luckily Harry caught his eye, and was giving Ron an awful look. He shut his mouth and headed out the door with the others to breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Hermione! We'll save you a seat at breakfast," shouted Ron.  
  
"Okay, thanks! I'll be there in a few minutes," answered Hermione. They walked out the door and Hermione walked over to Benji.  
  
"Mornin', Sleepyhead," said Benji, smiling just like in Hermione's dream, "Heard you slept in a little."  
  
"Erm...yeah, I guess I did. How'd you sleep?," Hermione asked sleepily.  
  
"Pretty good, I suppose. Hey, I have to ask you a question," Benji said seriously. Hermione nodded her head in approval.  
  
"Well, is there anything going on between you and Ron Weasley? Because it came up last night," said Benji.  
  
"Me? And Ron? Oh, Merlin! That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!," Hermione said and started to laugh. "No, no, don't worry. We're just best friends is all. Clearly whoever said that to you is out of their heads," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay. I believe you. How 'bout we go to breakfast now?," suggested Benji. She nodded and they started to walk down to the breakfast hall. Once they got down there, they spotted Harry and Ron and took a seat next to them. Ron pretended that Benji wasn't there.  
  
"Mornin' 'Ermione. Wan' some brea'fast?," asked Ron with a clearly stuffed mouth.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ron! Please shut your mouth!," said Hermione. He gave an enormous gulp and drank a swig of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. Well, looks like we've got Herbology, double Transfiguration, double Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. Oh, Merlin! Double Defense Against the Dark Arts is one thing, but Transfiguration? Oh, this'll be a swell day," groaned Ron.  
  
"Well, you have double Transfiguration, but I've taken Potions again for the N.E.W.T. course. I have to deal with Snape again, but I'll learn more," she explained. Ron gave a disgusted look when she said Snape's name, and Benji smiled.  
  
"You are terribly brilliant, aren't you?," he said, gazing at her. "I just study and read a lot. I wouldn't call that brilliant," said a bashful Hermione.  
  
"I would," he said, still gazing.  
  
"Oh, please, would you two give it a rest?," Ron moaned.  
  
"Forget it, Ron. Let's get started on our food. What do you want, Hermione?," asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, it's okay, Harry. I can get it," offered Hermione. She reached for the eggs and put some on her plate, then she picked up two pieces of sausage and some bacon.  
  
They started on their huge breakfast until they heard a cold voice.  
  
"Found a little friend there, eh, Granger?," snickered the voice. She turned around only to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her.  
  
"Who's this fellow? Oh, he's one of the foreign freaks, isn't he, Mudblood?," he laughed. Hermione shot him a dark look, and Benji suddenly stood from his seat.  
  
"You listen here! Don't you ever use that word around her, me or anybody else! But especially shut the bloody hell up around Hermione! Nobody cares if you have a so-called "pure-blood" family, but don't go around crapping up other people's lives!," shouted Benji, cornering Malfoy against the wall.  
  
"Get away from me. Now," demanded Draco.  
  
"Make me," responded Benji. Malfoy quickly reached inside his robes for his wand, but Benji grabbed his hand and twisted it around, making Malfoy screech in pain.  
  
"Take your damn hand off of me!," screamed Malfoy in pain.  
  
"Then leave Hermione Granger alone. YOU GOT THAT?!," yelled Benji, giving Malfoy's hand another twist.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Whatever!," said Draco. Benji let go of him and Malfoy scrambled away. Benji turned around and the entire hall was staring at him. Even the professors were staring, but none stood from their seats.  
  
"Show's over. You can eat now," said Hermione to the hall, and a couple seconds later, everyone started quietly eating again.  
  
"What just happened?," asked Hermione in shock.  
  
"Nobody uses that word in front of anyone I care about. I know what it's like," answered Benji.  
  
"Y-y-you mean...your parents are--," Hermione started. "Muggles, yes. And I'm guessing your parents are non-magic folk as well?," asked Benji.  
  
"Well, yeah. I don't talk about it much. I'm not ashamed or anything, I just don't want people like Malfoy mak--," she said.  
  
"Malfoy, huh? Hopefully that ridiculous name is his last name, right?," said Benji.  
  
"Yes, but his first name's not less bizarre. It's Draco," Hermione said, and Benji laughed.  
  
"Anyway, I don't want people like him making it a habit of making fun of me or my parents. They're wonderful parents and I don't like to resort to physical violence. Or magical violence, either," she finished.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Anyway, we'd better finish our breakfast," Benji suggested. They started finishing their food, and Hermione bent over towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hopefully Malfoy will leave me alone now. I've been losing my patience with him," said Hermione hopefully.  
  
"I hope so, too. I was about to lash out at him just a few minutes ago...starting with you the first day of classes. Unbelievable, that one," said Ron. He shoved a piece of sausage in is mouth.  
  
"Well, at least he didn't do much, except call you that foul name," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm done. I think I'm gonna set off. See you two in Herbology," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Benji, I'm going to Herbology. You have Transfiguration this period, so I'll meet up with you in Defense Against the Dark Arts," she explained to him.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm done. There's plenty of time, so I'll walk you to class?," he asked.  
  
"Well, okay. As long as you get to your class on time," she said. She waved good-bye to Ron and Harry and set off with Benji.  
  
A/N: That was unexpected, wasn't it? Who would've thought that Benji was born to Muggles? I hope you liked it. Hermione and Benji are really starting to see eye-to-eye. This should bring them closer together...hopefully. 


	5. The Couple Maple

Chapter 5: The Couple Maple  
  
Disclaimer: All I own are the new characters and things  
  
Hermione and Benji walked down the deserted hallways. Everyone was still in breakfast. The couple weren't talking to each other, until Benji broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Ghastly how empty these halls are, huh?" asked Benji in a nervous voice.  
  
"I suppose. I guess I'm used to it. I'm always sneaking around the castle with Harry and Ron, and their trouble-making has rubbed onto me," said Hermione with a chuckle.  
  
"Really? I had guessed that Harry didn't get into much trouble. But, what does that have to do with empty hallways?" Benji questioned once again with a confused sort of tone.  
  
"Well, when you're up to no good, you have to sneak around a bit. These halls aren't exactly infested with students at the late hours of the night," Hermione said with another laugh.  
  
"Oh, I get it. So, you're a troublemaker, are you?" Benji said, raising one eyebrow at her.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Hermione said, pretending to be insulted until she saw the "oh, please" look on Benji's face and said, "um...I don't try to be."  
  
"Well, well, well," he said playfully. He had a grin on his face that Hermione thought was the most adorable thing she's ever seen.  
  
"Well, now that we're out here, why don't we sit over her for a while. We have plenty of time," suggested Hermione, pointing to a huge, shady tree. He nodded in agreement and they sat under the tree. It was very cool under there, and strangely satisfying. Hermione's eye caught a large figure walking across the grounds. She got up from under the tree to wave to Professor Sprout, but she didn't see her. Hermione yelled the professor's name extremely loud, but again, she didn't show any signs of acknowledgment. She took a few steps out from under the tree and waved again.  
  
"Oh! Hello, Hermione! What're you up to? Class doesn't start for half an hour," Professor Sprout said finally.  
  
"I'm just sitting under this tree for a bit of shade. Quite warm out, is it not?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, it is very hot. But, I don't see any tree," said the professor. Hermione looked around to where the gigantic tree and Benji were planted. Benji waved at her, and she turned back around.  
  
"Well, this one right here," said Hermione in a confused voice, and stepped back a couple steps, so she was back in the shade.  
  
"Dear Lord! Where did you go?" cried Sprout.  
  
"Right here, where I was before!" said Hermione. Professor Sprout again didn't acknowledge her. She stood back out of the shade of the tree and the professor rubbed her eyes.  
  
"How in the name of Merlin did you do that?" Sprout said surprised.  
  
"Do what? I just took a few steps out and in."  
  
"B-b-but I—you—I just saw y—oh, never mind. I'll see you in first class, Ms. Granger," she said and walked away, mumbling to herself. Hermione sat back down under the tree baffled.  
  
"What in the world was that abo—," she started.  
  
"The Couple Maple," said Benji, cutting her off.  
  
"The—what?" she asked confusedly.  
  
"It says engraved in this root that this is the Couple Maple Tree. Only people who are dating can see this tree. If you're married, you're not actually 'dating', so they can't see this tree. That's probably why that teacher couldn't see it," he clarified.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why she couldn't see you or me."  
  
"Simple. See the shady part on the ground?" he pointed to the darker area, "Well, people —including anything or anyone in the dark area."  
  
"Ohh...I see. Perhaps this is where many couples come, huh?"  
  
"Yes, but there's a catch. It says here that 'If there is a couple occupying the tree, nobody can see them or the tree, giving the lovers ultimate privacy.' I'm guessing that when we leave and two people enter the tree's shade, we can't see them or it. Hey, that comes in handy! This way, we'll know if it's vacant or not!"  
  
"This is pretty interesting. Whoever created this must've loved their privacy! Let's just enjoy this for now. It's nice and cool under here." They sat against the tree. Benji closed his eyes, smiling as if satisfied, and put his hands behind his head.  
  
After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, and looked at Hermione, who looked content as she stared out at the lake in front of them. He scooted a little closer to her. Hermione noticed, and didn't seem to mind. There was still about two feet in between them, anyway. She moved over about five inches, and smiled guiltily at Benji, who also had a smile on his face. It was a peculiar kind of grin. Only one of the corners of his mouth was up, sort of in a half-smile. Both of his eyebrows were raised slightly, but his eyes were relaxed, looking sleepy, but she knew he was quite awake. This was what she called his "mischief face." They both stared again at each other, but this time, there was feeling. Their hearts were pounding inside their chests. When they looked at each other, there was a sort of passion that was inexpressible. It was like if they looked away, the world would crumble beneath their feet. Despite this, Hermione looked away, and continued thinking about random things in her head. He moved much closer to her. There was now 6 inches between them. There was a rush of thoughts racing through Hermione's mind. She wondered why he was so close, what he was doing, what he will or won't do. She looked at the time and found that there was five minutes until class started.  
  
"Whew! Merlin, did we lose track of time. We're going to need to run to get to class in time," said Hermione, standing up. Benji did the same after a few seconds.  
  
"Good thing you looked at your watch in time," he said. He walked closer to her and put his arms around her to hug her. She hugged him as well and felt another feeling rush like when he was close to her. They let go of each other and walked out of the comforting shade.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch, eh?" said Benji.  
  
"Yeah. See you," answered Hermione. They walked away, and when Hermione looked back, she saw another couple walking towards the tree, and all three of them vanished.  
  
"Where've you been, Hermione? You've been gone for nearly three quarters of an hour!" exclaimed Ron, walking into the Herbology green house.  
  
"Benji and I took a walk around the grounds. Nothing much. You enjoy your breakfast?" asked Hermione, directing the question towards Harry.  
  
"Oh, it was good. Ron pigged out as usual," he said, and all three of them laughed.  
  
Professor Sprout walked in, still looking a little weirded out, and greeted the class. The class chanted 'Hello, Professor Sprout.' They all worked on Pretendous Vegetables. These bizarre plants were beautiful and delicious-looking, but they were actually pretending to look it. When you bit into them, you gagged from the awful flavor of sweat and earwax. Neville was his usual ignorant self and choked on one of the Pretendous veggies, and was escorted to the Hospital Wing. After class, Ron, Harry and Hermione got together to go to their next class: Potions.  
  
"Did you see the color of Neville's face when he ate that vegetable thing? I've never seen such a disgustingly awful shade of green!" Ron exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"It serves him right. I mean, Professor Sprout did warn us of the Pretendous thing's defenses. He was just thick enough to ignore her," Harry said.  
  
"Honestly, you two are just horrid! He must be gagging to death in the Hospital Wing and you're out here laughing about it?" scolded Hermione with an angry expression on her face.  
  
"Well, let's just go to Potions and get it over with. This is just what I've been waiting for. Another year with Snape," said Harry, and he put on a hateful look. They walked down to Snape's dungeons and entered the huge doors. They took their seats next to each other and waited for Snape to walk in from his office with rage. Just as they had predicted, he stormed out of his office and pounded up the aisles. He looked as though he would rather be anywhere else but there, but that was no different than what his students were thinking.  
  
"Take out your wands and get your cauldrons ready. Turn to page 2-7- 3," Snape commanded in a monotone voice. The students did as he ordered. All except Harry, who was looking out into space.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Do you feel that the orders I gave didn't apply to you? Well, that's a silly question, isn't it? Of course you think they don't apply to you, which is why you are daydreaming stupidly. Now, since you clearly weren't paying attention, get your wand and cauldron ready and turn to page 273. That is, unless you think you're better than the rest of your fellow pupils," Snape said coldly. His face was expressionless, and Malfoy was snickering. Harry shot both Snape and Malfoy equal looks of hatred and annoyance.  
  
"I don't think I'm better than anyone else. But, I suppose that shows that we have something in common, doesn't it? You seem to think I believe I think high and mighty of myself just like you think you're better than everyone," said Harry even more icily than Snape, and grinned.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor, Potter. And, you will not be participating in this project, leaving you with an 'T' for the day. Also, I want two rolls of parchment explaining the uses of Hobblejuice Potion and it's bad qualities by next class. I'm not accepting any excuses," said Snape. The two glared at each other, and Snape spoke again.  
  
"Now, get started on what's on the blackboard." At the end of class, the three best friends gathered together and headed toward the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin was that all about, Harry? You completely lost control," said Hermione in surprise and confusion.  
  
"Not only am I sick of him in the first place, he started up with me not five minutes into class. I'm telling you, I've had enough of him. And Malfoy is turning into a mini-Snape," Harry answered, and they all laughed at his last comment. They arrived at the doors of the Great Hall when Benji ran up to them from behind.  
  
"Hey, guys! How was your first class?" he said as if he'd been running a marathon.  
  
"Well, Harry lost it in Snape's an—," Hermione started until she saw Benji's puzzled face, "Oh, sorry. Professor Snape is the Potions teacher and he's not exactly the most pleasant teacher at Hogwarts," she finished.  
  
"Oh, please, Hermione! 'Not exactly the most pleasant teacher' is putting it lightly. He's a horrid professor who enjoys tormenting and humiliating his students," Ron protested.  
  
"I agree with Ron on that one. Hey, let's take our seats here," Harry suggested, and the four of them sat down next to Ginny and Neville, who were sitting closely together.  
  
"Oh! Um...h-hey guys," Neville said nervously, and he and Ginny sat further apart.  
  
"Hey Neville. Ginny. What were you two doing?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Erm...um...n-not much. Just talking," Neville stammered even more nervously.  
  
"Uh-huh. What's wrong with you, Ginny? Why're you so smiley today?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just excited to start another year at Hogwarts, I suppose. Erm, Hermione, can I have a word?" asked Ginny, then she looked at the four boys, "Alone."  
  
"Sure, erm, I guess," Hermione said. They walked over to the entrance to the hall and hid next to a curtain. Ginny started speaking to Hermione shortly after finding a hiding place.  
  
"I have some rather good news. You're my best friend, right?" said Ginny.  
  
"'Course I am! What's the good news? And why are you smiling so much?" Hermione answered.  
  
"Well...it's like this. Um...Neville's asked me to be his girlfriend," Ginny said quickly.  
  
"Really? Wow! That's wonderful, Ginny! I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Hermione, hugging Ginny.  
  
"Thanks. He told me he's been fond of me since fourth year, but he was too shy to ask me," Ginny explained.  
  
"Oh...that's really sweet. But...why couldn't have you told me with the boys?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Clearly you know what Ron gets like when I start dating someone. Remember last year with Michael? And I used to fancy Harry, so it would be awkward to say I'm now going out with somebody again. I don't know Benji too well, but I know that if you're going out with him, he must be wonderful," she said.  
  
"Thanks, Gin. Well, you don't have to worry. I won't tell the boys at all. This'll be just between you, Neville and now me. Well, lets get back to lunch," Hermione suggested, walking back to the table with her best friend. Ron, Harry, Benji and Neville were all eating, and the two girls joined them.  
  
There was scattered conversation with random people until it was time for their next classes. After everyone was finished with their breakfasts, they adjourned to the front of the Great Hall. Ginny headed off to her class, Neville ran off to Potions, not looking very excited, and the four who remained chatted until there was 5 minutes 'till class.  
  
"I'd better head off to class. I'll catch all of you later at dinner. See 'ya, Hermione," Benji said with a smile.  
  
"G'bye. Let's go, Harry. Ron, quit dawdling. We need to get to Arithmacy," she scolded, and they started down the hall. Once Hermione saw to it that the boys were far enough away, she ran back to Benji.  
  
"I don't like to show affection in publicity. Especially around my best friends," she explained.  
  
"That's quite all right. I understand," Benji said comfortingly. He opened his arms lovingly and they gave each other a hug. After about ten seconds, they let go and turned away. They walked their separate ways to their different classes.  
  
A/N: How'd you like the whole "Couple Maple" idea? You'll realize that it'll come in handy to the two lovers. 


	6. Hermione's Break Down

**Chapter 6: Hermione's Break Down**

**Disclaimer: All I own are the new characters.**

**After 2 long hours of classes, dinner finally came. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Benji, Neville and Ginny met up at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Of course, the millisecond Ron and Neville sat down, they didn't even give the food the chance to reach the plate. They stuffed their faces with potatoes, chicken drumsticks, ketchup, Yorkshire pudding, turkey breasts, and much more. Ginny and Hermione looked at them as though they couldn't be more disgusted. Harry and Benji looked absolutely amused at the hideous looks on the girls' faces. The other four sat down and filled their plates until they were satisfied with what they had. Once everyone was filled up, scattered conversation began. **

"**So, you had a good day, I hope?" Benji questioned Hermione.**

"**I had a lovely day, as a matter of fact. I've always loved the first day of school," she answered happily. They kept talking about what happened in their day.**

"**Did you get much homework, Ginny?" asked Neville to his new girlfriend.**

"**Yes, actually. I suppose you all were correct. Fifth year is the hardest. I've never gotten homework on the first day of classes before. I got the most in Divination from that old goon of a teacher. How about you?" she asked back.**

"**Well, since I didn't get into that advanced Potions thing, I didn't get any homework. If you'd like, I'll help you with yours," he offered generously.**

"**That's very kind of you to ask. Um...I suppose you can help me," she said nervously (after all, he isn't the smartest wizard at Hogwarts). **

"**Oh, isn't this sweet? The geek and little Weasley together, how touching," said an annoying voice. Hermione closed her eyes and said to herself, "Oh, no."**

"**Leave them alone, Malfoy," Harry said defensively.**

"**Ginny, what the bloody hell is he talking about?" said Ron very confusedly.**

"**What? You didn't know? Surely you'd know, since you're her big brother," snapped Malfoy.**

"**SHUT UP!" screamed Ginny. She didn't want Ron to find out that she and Neville are dating.**

"**Whoa! The widdle baby Weasley girl is getting feisty. Wooks wike it's time for a nap," Malfoy said in a mocking baby voice.**

"**Get away from her, _now_," said Ron in a tense voice. **

"**I'll get away when I feel so, Weasley. Oh, by the way, little Ginny's—," Malfoy started.**

"**NO! Leave us all alone, Malfoy. Just leave," Hermione said, jumping in.**

"**How's it going with your odd relationship, Granger? Oh, that's right. It's not odd at all, is it? Both of you are Mudbloods!" he laughed.**

"**HEY! I don't care if you call me that horrid name, but you best leave Hermione alone!" screamed Benji.**

"**Benji, I can take care of this. Listen, you. I've taken in six years of your torment. You've ridiculed me, humiliated me, laughed at me, created rumors about me and called me awful names. I don't deserve it, and neither do any of the rest of us. You're making fun of me, but there's nothing to be ashamed of. I may have parents who are Muggles, but your father is a Death Eater! So you should have no reason whatsoever to make fun of _my_ family," Hermione scolded. Malfoy looked absolutely humiliated and baffled. **

**His surprised face was no different than all the others. It wasn't just her friends that were staring at her, but it was the whole of the dinner hall. Draco walked away and Hermione turned around towards her friends. They were awestruck, as well as the rest of the hall. Everybody knew how much Malfoy had made fun of her the past five or six years, but she had never done much to get back at him. The only time she ever actually did something to him was in third year when she punched him for trying to kill Buckbeak. Hermione blushed and then sat down. Everyone was still staring at her.**

"**Hey! The scene's over! Leave her alone and finish eating!" demanded Benji. The room filled with chatter once more, and Ron opened his mouth to speak.**

"**Nice job, Hermione! It's about time you stood up for yourself," he said with a huge smile.**

"**Thanks. Um, I'm not really hungry anymore. Benji, could you come out here with me for a second? Please?" Hermione asked pleadingly.**

"**Uh...sure. Absolutely. I'm finished eating, anyway," he lied, and gave her a weak smile.**

"**We'll meet you guys back at the common room," Hermione said. Ron and Harry nodded as Hermione and Benji started walking out of the Great Hall. They reached the great oak doors and walked outside of them, closing the doors behind them. As soon as the doors shut, Hermione collapsed onto the floor and started crying. Her back was against the wall while her knees and folded arms shielded her face. Benji looked astonished and rushed to her. **

"**What's wrong, Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked. When she looked up with tears still in her eyes, she saw how sorrowful he looked. **

"**I-it's just th-that...he's a-always p-pestered me about my parents, and almost every time I blow it off. And then I e-end up blubbering like this somewhere. Now that I've shouted a-at him, d-do you think he'll leave me alone?" she cried. **

"**Hopefully. And if he doesn't, I'll make sure he leaves you alone. And if I'm not there, your two best friends will help you. But don't worry. No matter what happens, I'll be there beside you. No matter what," he said, and smiled gently. **

**She opened her mouth to say something, but she decided that there was nothing to say to that. She just smiled very faintly. A tear rolled down her reddish face, still flushed from when she yelled at Malfoy. Benji wiped away the tear with his forefinger and wiped it on his shirt. She smiled again, but it wasn't as faint. He helped her up, and they started walking toward the common room. Hermione looked out one of the windows and saw that it was pitch black outside. She glanced at a huge clock and saw that it was already 9:30.**

"**Pixie Pie," Benji said, and the fat lady opened the door as they walked through. **

**The room was completely isolated, because everybody was still at dinner. The room was nicely lit and the fire was roaring. The couple took two very comfortable-looking armchairs and moved them side-by-side. Each sat down and took a deep breath. Minutes passed silently as they stared into the blazing fire. After about ten quiet minutes, a mob of people ran into the common room, ruining the tranquility. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville were a part of the massive mob of people, and took four armchairs nearby Hermione and Benji. They all talked for about 1½ hours, until they were the only ones left in the room. Everyone said good-night, and went to bed. Another week passed with more brutal classes and annoying teachers. The homework piled onto all of them, except for Hermione, of course. They all met up in the common room once more on a Friday night. They talked for a while until Ginny started to nod off.**

"**Well, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted!" exclaimed Ginny. **

"**I think I've already passed out! Night, Gin," Ron said, as they both walked up their separate corridors to bed. After a few minutes, Harry and Neville left for bed as well.**

"**It's a little weird being here alone this late, isn't it?" asked Benji. **

"**A bit. The fire's still blazing, though, astonishingly," Hermione pointed out.**

"**Yeah. You look a little cold. Do you want to sit by the fire?" he asked.**

"**It is a little chilly," she said. They sat on the fluffy rug in front of the beautiful fire. Minutes passed.**

"**Benji?" Hermione said.**

"**Yeah?" he responded, still mesmerized by the fire.**

"**I wanted to thank you for dealing with me last week when I broke down," she said.**

"**No problem. You needed someone, and I thought that you needed a little support. I would never want to see you hurting like that. I'm just glad I was the one that could help you," he said. **

"**Thanks," she said. Another ten minutes passed as they stared into the fire. **

"**Oh, Hermione! I almost forgot. I...um...wrote this for you this last night when you all went to bed. I thought you might want to read it," he said as he took a piece of parchment out of his back pocket. She opened it, finding a poem titled "From the Heart":**

_**My love for you is so strong, that not even death scares my soul**_

_**I would give my soul to keep you alive**_

_**My love for you is stronger than diamond**_

_**Whenever I see you, you're like an angel from the great beyond**_

_**The thought of losing you is like dying one thousand times**_

_**Over and over I think of you; no matter what problems will arise, I'm always there by you**_

"**Oh...my...this is...wow. I-I don't know what to say. This is the most thoughtful and beautiful thing anybody's ever given me," she said. **

"**The thing is, I didn't just write it. I meant it. I wrote this _for_ you. I just want you to know that," he said. She looked it over and then looked at him.**

"**Thank you. I know you mean this," she said. **

**He moved closer to her and looked her straight in the eyes. It looked as though he was searching for something and it was enclosed in her eyes. Like they were the windows to the place he truly belonged. He smiled with one corner of his mouth and raised his eyebrows. His eyes were still relaxed as he edged closer to her. He moved his head towards hers, and she did the same. Slowly, they reached each other until their lips touched. A sensation of satisfaction rushed throughout Hermione's body as she kissed him. Both of their eyes were closed, and his hand gently brushed away a piece of Hermione's hair. Hermione didn't know what to do with her hands. Whether to keep them on the floor or to put them on his head. She lifted one hand only to find that his hand had reached hers. He closed his fingers around her hand and she put her other hand on the back of his head. She played with the long hairs on the back of his head, her other hand still attached to his. They moved closer and let go of their hands. They moved their heads away from each other and opened their eyes. She licked her lips and he gave his mischievous smile once more. She smiled and turned away. He turned her head with one finger to face him. **

"**Thank you," he whispered gently. She only smiled. **

"**It's late. We should go to bed," she said, still smiling.**

"**Good idea. Good night," he said. **

"**Good night," she responded. They wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder and gently kissed him on the cheek. They let go and walked up the dark corridors to bed...each still smiling.**

**A/N: Well, after about two weeks, these two have kissed. Wasn't that a beautiful poem? I thought so, too. That was a real poem. No, I didn't write it, but it was for me. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story and review, please!**


End file.
